


Sweet Corruption

by xLunaSx93



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bathing/Washing, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Dirty Thoughts, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), F/M, Feelings, First Time, Flirting, Fíli Is a Sweetheart, Hair Washing, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Kíli Is a Little Shit, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Love Triangles, Mild Language, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Quest of Erebor, Quest of Erebor, Rivendell | Imladris, Romance, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Thorin is a Softie, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLunaSx93/pseuds/xLunaSx93
Summary: Aerneth is a female elf maiden of Rivendell. She lives a quiet life with her family at this hidden paradise, until one day a company of dwarfes arrive there. Her world comes uspide down as she is drawn to the charm of Durins.
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Kíli (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 29





	1. Merrier the more

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever hobbit related fic. I've been a fan for many years but got really really into it lately and have so many ideas to write. Hope you like it, as i really enjoyed writing this chapter :D

Aerneth was born and grew up in Rivendell. She was still young for an elf, around 200 years old and little much she knew about the world outside this little heaven. Her days would be spent serving the royal family of Rivendell and in her free time reading books and writing poems and stories. She really dreamed of leaving this place and exploring the world beyond, but her father was extremely protective of her and always liked to talk about the dangers of this world and how staying only in Rivendell is the wisest to do. Aerneth, though, liked to train with her bow and sword in the art of war. Of course, hidden from her father, she would train alone where no one could see her. Such were her days, until, much to her pleasure, a pack of dwarves arrived at Rivendell and her life changed forever.

The first time she saw the dwarves was at dinner time, the first day of their arrival. She was in charge of serving them food and such. She couldn’t really hide her excitement at finally meeting a different folk other than the elves. Not to mention there was also a hobbit among them. They all seemed so fun to be around. Not quite the best manners but they could certainly light up every place they would be. Aerneth couldn’t keep herself from smiling when one of them stood up on the table and started singing a merry song. His name was Bofur, the hobbit informed her. She also asked for the other names, especially that one young dwarf, the brunette one with the playful eyes that wouldn’t keep them off her. The hobbit, whose name was Bilbo, told her that the young dwarf was Kili, nephew of Thorin Oakenshield, who happened to be a very important dwarf. Apparently the next day Aerneth learned all about their quest from Bilbo, since they became friends in a very short time. 

Three days the dwarves were already there and Kili would always smile at her and give her those playful looks and Aerneth would feel so flustered as she had never been before. What a weird feeling in her stomach would his gaze bring to her. She went to sleep every night, thinking of this cute dwarf. Much different from her kind he was. His short yet so strong and powerful body, his mischievous eyes, his handsome face with beard still not grown properly. Her face blushed a deep red every time she would think of him. Oh how she wished he would talk to her. But then again that same thought scared her, as that she would be so shy and awkward that he may not liked her after all.

“Both beautiful and a good bow girl.” She heard a soft voice behind her and shuddered at her place, knowing it was Kili. How he had found the place she is training. Not one elf had done that before. “Sorry if i scared you, my lady.” He said and Aerneth turned to him and smiled, shaking her head as to let him know he is not disturbing her. “I guess this is your little secret right? Don’t worry I won't tell anyone.” His lips formed a smirk and his eyes intensely looking at her face.

“I’m actually surprised you found this place, my dwarf lord.” She tried to act as calm as she could, but her cheeks were already burning red. “Well. whoever is interested can find anything they want.” Kili said back to her and she lost all the cool she had left. “May i know your name, sweet lady?” He asked and she swallowed, collecting herself together to answer. “Aerneth it is, my lord.” She made a bow with her head and he did as well, telling her his name. “Well i know, i mean your company is pretty much a big talk among Rivendell.” She giggled trying to break the ice further and Kili was fast to follow. “Then you can call me just Kili.” Aerneth nodded and invited him to shoot arrows together. Kili, of course, accepted and they trained together for a few hours. He praised her a lot and Aerneth was feeling happier than ever. Delighted that someone could see how good she was, since she kept it secret from everyone. 

The next days they would always meet and train together, then she read to him her poems and he would give her his warmest smile listening to them. She dread the day the dwarves would leave this place. And it wasn’t far, they had a quest to continue and their days here were only a short rest. “Take me with you!” She pleaded one night to Kili, as they were both lying by a stream and looking at the night sky, full of stars.Kili sat up to look at her and his eyes were bittersweet. “Aerneth, i cannot do that. Is too dangerous out there, my love. I wouldn’t want to put you in such despair, just for my sake.” He cupped her face gently and smiled at her. “But Kili, it would be a bigger despair to stay here, missing you and wondering if you are doing fine.” Her eyes got teary and she grabbed at his tunic desperately. She had more than fallen in love with the dwarf and being away from him would be a nightmare. “My love, don't cry. Your people are here. You belong with them. But I promise you, once we take Erebor back, we will meet again.” He pets her beautiful black hair, as soothing as he can and places a kiss on her forehead. Her soft pale skin was so hot against his lips. Her teary eyes looked into his and Kili’s heart sank. He didn’t mean for the elf to fall for him. He liked her company and it was fun being with her. His secret desires were going as far as to make love to her, but he never meant for more commitment with the elf. His heart wasn't skipping for her, he had yet to feel that for a lady. But he was attracted to her and spending his days with her was a delight he would never forget. 

"I understand, Kili. Then i ask only one thing from you." She stopped and took a deep breath, hesitating and turning all red. "I want to be yours." She gathered her courage and said the words. Kili smiled at her softly and rubbed her crimson skin on her cheek. "You really mean this, Aerneth? Even if we never meet again?" Her eyes saddened at his words but she nodded and placed her sweet lips on his, giving him her first kiss. Kili pulled her closer to his body and kissed her back, slowly as she was trembling in his arms. Her lips were the softest he ever kissed, her silhouette so fragile that he was afraid to move as it would break her. 

Aerneth clenched on his tunic desperately, wanting more of their kiss and clumsily licking his lips to request entrance. Kili accepted and their tongues danced together, as he let her explore his mouth. His hands travelled up and down her sides, touching and tracing her body through her silk gown. She moaned into his mouth and he took the chance to take over control and explore her mouth as well. 

Soon they broke apart for air and Aerneth was panting slightly, her chest moving rhythmically up and down as Kili couldn't take his eyes off it. "Will you undress for me, my beautiful fairy?" He asked with his puppy eyes and Aerneth nodded and stood up. Looking down at him she touched her dress on her shoulders to slowly pull it over, but suddenly she stopped and widened her eyes. "What is wrong Aerneth?" Kili asked worried and looked back at the direction she was staring frozen. "Fili!" He exclaimed, surprised as well. 

Fili would spend time with them sometimes but he didn't knew of their secret place where they meet alone. And he had to come now of all times. Kili sighed annoyed at his brother who looked at the two smirking. "I see i interrupted something important." He chuckled. "No, brother we were just talking." Kili got up and stood next to Aerneth who was all red and looking away embarrased. 

"No need to lie to me brother. I don't think the other dwarves would be happy if they knew you are intimate with an elf but i can understand you. How to resist such beauty." Fili cut a flower and offered to Aerneth. He certainly had better manners than his younger brother, especially when it came to women. 

Aerneth took it and smiled at him. Oh sweet lord Eru, she found both brothers to be so cute and irresistible. Her mind was wandering in strange paths. What if both of them made love to her? She would never asked for this but she couldn't stop thinking both of them touching her in all sort of places. But she was in love with Kili, it wouldn't be right to think of his brother as well. What a shame! 

She choked at her own thoughts and the young dwarves looked at her worried. "Are you ok Aerneth?" They called out in unison. "Um, yes. I think i must return to my place, it's late." She lowered her face and took a step away from them when she felt strong arms pulling her back in place. It was Kili's and he looked at her with fire in his eyes. "Wait, i thought we had left something on going." She swallowed at his words and saw the young dwarves exchanging meaningful looks with each other and then focusing their gazes on her. 

"Well, now that Fili is here as well, would you mind if he joined us?" Kili smirked, having this idea as soon as he noticed how the elf looked at his brother. After all sharing is caring in the family, isn't it? "Only if you want, my lady." Fili took her hand and kissed it softly, making her skin heat up. She took turns to look at both of them and she nodded, not in her right mind any longer. Her desire had taken the better of her and all she wanted was for these two dwarves to devour her whole. 

"We will be gentle, my love, i promise." Kili smiled reassuringly at her. "Now, why don't we continue where you left it before I walked in?" Fili suggested and took a step back to look better at her body. Aerneth gasped and with shaking hands, from both excitement and fear, she slowly slipped her dress off, wearing nothing but her pair of panties underneath. The young dwarves studied her body from her to toe, eating her out with their eyes. She blushed under the moonlight and pulled Fili to a kiss to snap them out of their hypnosis. Fili responded with kissing her back with tongue and groping her butt, an action that made her jump in surprise. Then she felt Kili's mouth on her chest, leaving soft kisses and running his tongue over her hard nipples. Shivers went through her body and she moaned into Fili's mouth, wanting more and more of what they were giving her. She touched Kili's hair as he sucked and pulled and licked her sensitive nipples, sending her waves of pleasure down her stomach and between her legs. She rubbed her legs together to create friction and whined as Fili pulled away from the kiss to give them air. He then kissed down her jaw line and neck, to end to her nipple, taking it in his mouth and doing the same as Kili. 

Aerneth was going crazy from the attention the brothers were giving to her breasts. It felt so hot watching them that she couldn't sustain her moans. Soon Kili took his attention between her legs. He quickly ripped off her panties and spread her legs demandingly as he started rubbing her down there with his fingers. She was already so wet for them, but he needed to get her well ready as it was her first time and dwarves are known for their big blessings down there. Aerneth felt her legs weak when he touched her clit and slipped a finger inside her. But fortunately strong arms were holding her in place. Fili wrapped his arms around her and whispered sweet words in her ear, as Kili was fingering her, now with two fingers, and stretching her for their big cocks. She could see how gifted the dwarves were, just by looking at the bulges forming inside their pants. Would they even fit inside her delicate thing?

Fili noticed her looking at his and he smirked, taking her hand and placing it there. "Want to feel it? It's all hard for you, my sweet elf." He moved her hand on his bulge and moaned at her light touch. She let her instincts take over and pulled down his pants to touch his hard member bare skin. She took it in her hand and stroked the length softly. Fili melted with her action and closed his eyes in total bliss. Kili then picked up his pace of finger fucking her and she gasped, feeling a knot in her stomach as she was close to her orgasm. Her juices coated his fingers as she stopped pumping Fili and concentrated on catching her breath. 

Kili pulled his fingers back, glistening with her sweet loveseeds. "What a little naughty elf." He smirked and her panting face got all red. "Now, now don't give only attention to Fili's hammer my lady." Kili pouted and pulled down his pants, taking out his hard and stiff member. 

"But i didn't touch his hammer." Aerneth answered innocently making the two dwarves bursting in laughter. "Mahal, she is so cute!" Fili pulled her to a kiss as she let her hands travel down to each of the dwarves' hot members. She wrapped her hands around them and stroked with her soft hands, making them go crazy. "I need to be inside you, my love!" Kili sounded desperately and gently lied her on Fili's coat over the grass. She felt the warm cloth heating up her body even more, as she spread her legs shaking. Kili positioned himself and rubbed her entrance with his big and harden thing, giving her a small taste of what was about to come. She shuddered underneath him, a cute whine escaping her mouth.

"I'm going in, Aerneth" He looked at her eyes and she nodded, taking a huge breath and holding on his shoulders. Kili pushed in slowly and carefully. She winced in pain and her grip on him became stronger. Fili sat next to her and pet her hair gently. "You are so tight." Kili cursed under his breath and pushed further, going in all the way. She felt like she was breaking apart. She took deep breaths trying to relax, as Kil leaving sweet kisses on her neck trying to soothe her. Aerneth's grip softened and she let her arms fall on each side so Fili could touch her more.

"You are doing well, my beauty." Fili smiled at her and kissed her to distract the pain. Kili teased a nipple with his tongue and soon Aerneth relaxed her muscles around him, telling him that he can move now. He did as told and rammed in and out of her, picking up his pace with each thrust. "How do you feel my love?" A soft whisper in her ear, followed by his low growls of pleasure as he kept pounding her tight hole. "It feels so good, Kili." She managed to say between breaths and moans. "I'm yours, my young dwarf." She pulled him to a passionate kiss, feeling close to her climax. Kili felt her walls tightening more around his member and groaned onto her lips. He leaned back and grabbed her waist, lifting het a bit and pounding inside her with incredible speed. Aerneth melted around his thick cock when she released her juices. Kili pulled out of her and with a stroke he shot his release on her stomach, moaning her name. Aerneth was panting all red and touched the warm liquid on her stomach. "Is that what happens when a man feels good?" She asked all innocently looking at Kili. He chuckled and cupped her cheeks. "Yes, my pure elf lady." He kissed her softly on the lips before stepping aside so Fili could take his turn. 

"Come here, beautiful." He gently pulled her to her knees and close to his lap. Aerneth gasped and looked at him. She had just caught her breath and didn't quite know if she was ready for another round. Fili pet her hair softly and left kisses on her neck and chest, while grinding his hard member against her thigh. It didn't take much for Aerneth to be wet and hot again for the dwarf. "Are you ready, Aerneth? I can't wait to feel you around me." Fili breathed on her ear and nibbled on it, hearing low moans leaving her mouth. She nodded, and straddled him properly, with her wet thing above his big cock. Fili guided her down on it and growled hard upon her tightness. "Fuck!" He cursed, feeling himself melting inside her. Aerneth was hit with a wave of pleasure upon the penetration. Kili had stretched her a bit so it didn't hurt much anymore. She immediately moved her hips up and down on Fili, holding onto him tightly. "Mahal, I'm losing my mind with you, elf!" He moaned and grabbed her hips, matching with her rhythm and pushing into her. Aerneth kissed him, feeling his beard scratching her soft skin as they were moving together, her hips slapping on his thighs as he was doing her fast. Aerneth placed her hands on each side leaning herself back as Fili was pounding on a certain spot, hitting a bundle of nerves and making her cry in pleasure. "Oh Fili, I'm so close!" She breathed and he kept hitting the same spot until she was shaking on him. He felt her juices coating his member and held her waist as she fell forward on him. She clenched on him and laid her head on his shoulder, breathing and panting. Fili groped her butt cheeks and had a few more thrusts until he reached his own climax. He pulled out and released his hot stuff on her belly. Aerneth was so tired, still holding on him and now her head on the crook of his neck. 

Kili ran a hand through her hair and turned her to look at him, kissing her lips. "You were amazing, my love. The best." He smiled and she blushed, getting up with his help. She put on her panties and dress after cleaning her belly. The dwarves had also fixed their clothes. "It was so much fun tonight, my beauty. I will never forget." Fili kissed her hand and smiled. She giggled, nodding her head as in agreement and Fili disappeared into the night. 

"Now it's time to sleep, you must be exhausted." Kili picked her up in his arms and Aerneth gasped in surprise. "Kili? What are you doing?" "Carrying you in your bedroom of course." He smirked and walked. "Are you crazy? They will see us!" She opposed but he kept going. "They all sleeping by now, Aerneth, don't worry." He smiled at her and she sighed, resting her head on his chest as he took her in her room and lied down with her. She slept in his arms the whole night, hoping no one will find them out.


	2. A song in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerneth has her first close encounter with Thorin Oakenshield at a most unlikely place.

Every night, Kili would goodbye Aerneth for he didn't know which would be the last day his dwarf company would spend in Rivendell. She was so sad that she would eventually have to part with her dwarf lover, but their quest was a noble one. And his uncle, Thorin, was a very important dwarf, the heir of the throne of Erebor. The exiled king under the mountain. Aerneth served him a few times for lunch and dinner but never exchanged a word. He was most of the time a serious looking and strict dwarf. The royal burden he carried must be heavy on his shoulders. But yet he never lost his courage or stray from his path. He was also a handsome dwarf with icy blue eyes that would make even elves fall for him. "No wonder his nephews are so pretty, with such an uncle." Aerneth thought to herself one time while serving him dinner and almost dropped a plate on him. Lord Elrond scolded her a little but Thorin said it was not a big deal and let it pass.

It was a warm summer evening and Aerneth, after finishing cleaning up the tables, went to take a bath and relax. Fortunately the common bath was empty so she took off her clothes, stepping into the hot water. She let a sigh escape her mouth as she felt the soothing water on her skin. She stepped in whole and sat down in the bath, letting the water relax the muscles of her tired body. After a while she grabbed soap and started rubbing it on her skin, taking in the nice scent it gave off. Satisfied, she sharted humming a sweet song.

_**Fairy lady in the water** _   
_**Scented flowers smell** _   
_**Let your mind wonder** _   
_**Fall into her sweet spell** _

_**Fairy lady in the water** _   
_**Sweet bewildered sound** _   
_**Will your path wander** _   
_**Going round and round** _

Thorin stopped at his feet once he heard a sweet melody coming over from the bath. An elf lady undoubtedly was there. She had forgotten to lock the door leading to the outside common bath at an open yard. He took a step even closer to take a glimpse. He saw her black hair, wet under the moonlight, covering her naked back. He knew who she was, once he listened to her voice clearly. That elf maid that almost dropped a plate full of food on him. Her name was Aerneth if he remembered correctly from Elrond's words. And the one who, his nephew, was secretly seeing all the time they had been there in Rivendell. Kili took him for a fool but Thorin knew everything.

He stood there, listening to her song and watching her cleaning her body with soap. Her voice and the scent of her wet skin covered in soap was so mesmerising that he couldn't take a step to leave. He hadn't seen but her bare back, shoulders and arms so it wasn't like he was peeking on her naked body. Or so he told himself to feel better for standing there.

Aerneth felt a presence behind her and stopped her song, sinking more into the water so only her face was out. "Who is there?" She asked and turned around hoping it was Kili, wanting to surprise her or scare her, the playful naughty little dwarf he was. But it wasn't him. It was Thorin. Thorin Oakenshield was standing there, staring at her with his blue eyes and being at loss of words as much as she was.

Thorin cleared his throat and finally broke the silence. "Excuse me, elf. I didn't mean to scare you and please do not take me for a pervert who wanted to peek at you having a bath." He said all serious and Aerneth shook her head at his second statement as to let him know she isn't taking him for anyone as cheap as this.

"I was on my way here to take a bath myself. Found it opened and walked in. Then i heard your nice song and couldn't help but listen to you." He smiled at her and Aerneth blushed at his words. He liked her song, the king liked her simple song. She felt so flustered.

"You don't have to apologise, my lord" Aerneth said to him. "I feel honoured you liked my singing, a simple maiden elf like me." She smiled and looked down. "I will finish my bath quickly, I don't want to delay you any longer."

"No hush, elf. I will wait." He turned around to give her some privacy while she was cleaning her body off soap. She did it as fast as she could, feeling a bit nervous with his presence there. Her heart beating uncontrollably as she stepped out to dry and put her nightgown on.

"I'm done, my lord." She let him know once fully dressed. He turned and gasped at the sight of the elf under the light of stars. Her hair still wet and glistening, her thin gown wrapping her body nicely, letting her feminine parts show. "Well, thank you and sorry for bothering you." He managed to form the words and look away from her body. What on Durin's name drew all his family to this elf, he wondered.

"Don't mention it my lord." She bowed her head and smiled. "I could help you bath, if you may let me." She offered, and regretted the very same moment she uttered that sentence. What was she thinking, offering to bath him? She had heard from Kili and Fili that in dwarf kingdoms, maids help the royals to bathe, but she was an elf and they were just guests in her place. King or not.

Thorin seemed to take interest in her words as he raised his eyebrow curious. "Aren't you well informed for dwarf ways, elf." He smirked. "Or were you just offering out of your own thoughts and kindness?" He pierced her with his blue eyes and she gasped. "Might be both my lord." She mumbled and waited for his answer. "So be it then. I can use some help." He said and started undressing. Aerneth panicked and covered her eyes, making Thorin laugh softly. "Come on, elf, the bath won't prepare itself." He teased her using his deep commanding voice and she immediately went to prepare him the bath. His voice made goosebumps run through her body, and not necessarily in a bad way.

"It's all ready, my lord. You can go in." She turned around again as he walked to step inside the water. She waited for him to inform her when he is in for good. But in the end she couldn't help but take a look at his naked awesomeness. She turned to him, uncovering her eyes slowly. First she saw his broad shoulders, so strong and muscular. Then she travelled her eyes down his back to look at his firm and thick ass. She felt her cheeks heat up to a deep red and quickly covered her face again.

Thorin's body disappeared into the water and Aerneth only knew when she heard his voice calling her. She pulled away her hands from her face and walked to him. Then, she raised her dress up to her thighs so she could sit at the edge with her feet inside the water, each at a side of Thorin's body, taking a wooden bowl and sinking into the water so she could pour on his hair. She repeated the action until they were wet, then she took soap and gently massaged his scalp along with his hair.

"Your hands are so soft elf." Thorin sighed, not hiding his pleasure at being massaged. He relaxed a lot in her touch. Like he had never relaxed in so many years. She was washing, not only his body, but his worries away.

She poured more water on his hair to clean the soap and smiled. "I'm happy to help, my lord." Her hands wandered lower and touched his shoulders. His skin so rough from the many battles it has seen, yet it was pleasant in touch. She massaged there as well after rubbing with soap.

A moan escaped his mouth that he didn't mean making him blushed. Luckily, the elf didn't seem to bother neither stop. He doubted she even listened to him. She seemed so infatuated in treating his body well and he loved that devotion. Her hands traced his back muscles and down his waist. With her every touch he was burning more and more. He needed to stop it soon or it would lead to dangerous paths.

Aerneth was hypnotized by his scent combined with soap and water and all she wanted to do is touch him where she can. Eru! This was so wrong in so many ways but she couldn't stop. She washed his shoulders, his back, she even touched his waist which was under the water. Her attention then turned to his hairy chest. She applied soap there as well and rubbed in circling moves, briefly touching over his nipples, which made him gasp and curse inside.

She washed the soap off his chest and Thorin laid back closing his eyes, letting some cool breeze hit his heated upper body that was out of the water. He took a deep breath as she took her hands away from him. Finally, he thought. But then again his skin suddenly felt so lonely without her hands on it. He turned his head and looked at her, smiling. "Thank you, elf. It was nice of you to treat me."

"It was my pleasure, my lord. I hope you relaxed." She smiled back, trying to look calm even if inside she was screaming and burning. She didn't want to take her hands off his body but it was the right thing to do. He was a dwarf king and most of all Kili's uncle. And she loved Kili and would wait for him to finish his quest so they could be together. Yes, that was the right thing to do. So she got up and stepped out of the water.

Thorin felt so empty when she was out of the bath. "I relaxed a lot. Goodnight elf, may your dreams be sweet." He told her and watched her walking away in her light blue gown. Washed by the moonlight, her silhouette disappeared into the starry night. Kili was a lucky dwarf, he thought. What an old, full of duties dwarf like him would have to offer to a young elf, thirsty for life? Nothing. He sighed and stayed a bit more, sinked inside the water, lost in his thoughts of Erebor, the dragon and this maiden elf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! Aerneth can't help but like Thorin too. But who would resist our king under the mountain anyways *wink* Let's see where her path takes her in the end...


	3. Far from home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerneth receives a letter from Bilbo, getting informed that the dwarves took back Erebor. What will she do now that she knows everyone is alive and well?

The seasons passed, summer gave way to the first rains of autumn and finally the cold of winter arrived. But for Aerneth it was no different as the cold in her heart was there since the dwarves of Erebor had left Rivendell back in the mid of June. Counted the days and nights of the months that she heard no news about them, all she would do is worry. Were they alive? She dreaded at the opposite thought. Had they reached the lonely mountain? Durin's day was long gone by now. She knew nothing. But wouldn't dare ask either as only Lord Elrond would be informed of such matters. 

She was sitting at the edge of the river, when another maid elf walked behind and called her name. She jumped a bit, being totally absorbed in the movement of water and the sound of the birds.

"Sorry if i scared you, Aerneth. You have a letter. Comes from Erebor and signed by Bilbo Baggins." The maid handed her the letter and Aerneth's heartbeat raised as soon as she took it in her hands. Finally a word from the company. But was it good news? She was so terrified to open the letter. With trembling hands she managed to do so and started reading carefully.

_ "My dear friend Aerneth,  _

_ I now write you from inside the lonely mountain. The dwarves took it back from Smaug the dragon, which now lies dead upon the ruins of lake town. Everyone is safe and sound. However, please do not yet think of coming here as the situation still needs clearing and Erebor is still not habitable for a maiden elf like yourself. I will keep you updated.  _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Bilbo Baggins of the Shire." _

Aerneth's eyes shined and filled with relief and happiness as she read about the dwarves succeeding their quest. And most importantly, they were all alive and the dragon dead. Though she couldn't help but be concerned over Bilbo's warning sentence. What did  _ clearing _ mean? Bilbo was hiding things from her in this letter and of course that only would make her more determined to ride for Erebor. But who could she go with and on what purpose? Now that was a difficult task for her... 

She couldn't sleep at all that night, thinking and thinking of ways to travel to Erebor. She knew not of the road to there, neither she had gone anywhere away from home in her life. If she ran away on her own she probably wouldn't reach far. She needed to ask help but from whom? Sighing deeply into the long silence of her room, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep somewhere around dawn. 

During her short time of sleep, she had a horrific nightmare. A golden hall, gold as far as one's eyes could go. A sea of gold and in the middle of it Thorin Oakenshield. Dressed rightfully as a king and walking around the gold. His boots making a jingled noise as he stepped on the unaccountable coins. He stopped, a weird and awkward silence filled the hall. Then, suddenly, the coins started to move, all threatening against their king. Thorin struggled and yelled and tried to run but the coins fell over him as a ferocious wave that swallowed the king whole under their shining colour sea. 

She jumped up, breathing heavily and trying to calm her heart who felt like it would burst out of her chest any time soon. She looked out the window. The sun was up in the sky despite being winter and the weather seemed particularly good that day. She walked to the window taking the sunlight in and relaxing. What a weird dream she had. She had no idea why would Thorin sink into gold like a wrecked ship into the wild waves. But her dream definitely wasn't a good omen. She needed to ride to Erebor as soon as possible. 

Luck was by her side, when later during lunch, she heard one of Lord Elrond's guards saying that their lord decided to send a small company to Erebor to congratulate Thorin for reclaiming his kingdom. That was her chance! She would ask to join in and if they refused she would sneak away with them anyway. Odds were with her and she wouldn't let this gift slip. 

She personally went to ask Lord Elrond to let her join the company who would travel to Erebor and pay respects to king Thorin. 

"And why would a elf maiden be interested in travelling so afar to dwarven lands, may i ask?" Lord Elrond asked her, piercing her through with his gaze as he already knew the answer but wouldn't speak it.

"My lord, I was deeply moved by their noble quest while they spent some time here. I was praying for their success. So now it would be my pleasure to travel to Erebor and congratulate them on reclaiming their home. Please, my lord." She hoped not to sound so desperate in her last phrase as he observed her carefully and after a moment, that felt eternity even for an elf, he nodded his head. 

"Very well then. You can join the team I will send. You are a capable young lady who I think has yet to show her full potential, hidden inside her own homeland." Elrond paused to look at the fire burning into her eyes. He knew even if he said no, the elf would go and still do as she liked as no one could conquer this fire inside her. "I will let you see the world, Aerneth." His answer warmed her heart as she thanked him a hundred of times before leaving to get ready. He assured her to not worry about her father opposing to this. He would take care of the convincing part.

The next day, Aerneth left Rivendell for the first time in her life, heading towards where her heart dwelled. She took a deep breath looking back one last time at her city and its incomparable beauty, as the road opened ahead of her. 

They rode and rode for days as the road was getting harder and more rough. Especially now, in late mid of November. But her company consisted of old and warrior elves who knew their way perfectly well into the wilds. They went over secret paths and hidden passages that only her kin would be able to know about and they would make a stop at night to eat and sleep a bit.

Aerneth was getting tired but the hope of seeing Kili, Bilbo and everyone kept her strong to go. Fortunately, they met no misfortune during their trip to Erebor, which was also strange considering that orcs were returning to these lands as of lately. Little did they know that they were a few days behind the orcs marching to war against the lonely mountain and the city of Dale.

They entered these same lands a few days after the war had ended. Ruin and death were penetrating the atmosphere as they marched towards the lonely mountain. A knot was forming inside her stomach, travelling all the way up to her throat, suffocating her. Did they arrive so late? Was her nightmare an omen of war? An omen of the king's death? She turned white at this thought and almost fell off her horse, if not for tugging at the ropes in the last minute.

There was no sign of any ongoing battle so they assumed it was safe to proceed to Erebor, as planned. Although this was no time for visitors or celebration, the elves were tired from the long journey and thought they could offer their healing powers as help to the wounded. The air was heavy as they waited upon the entrance for a dwarf to come and let them in. 

When Bofur noticed movement from up the rampart he looked closer and noticed a company of elves, from Rivendell, if he wasn't mistaken of their outfits. He wondered what business they had there at that moment and went to call Bilbo to go and welcome them in. 

Aerneth saw her little hobbit friend walking towards them and she was relieved to see he was alive. Bilbo also noticed her, only not with the same happiness as he had warned her not to come here. But of course it was like putting fuel to fire, he thought. The girl would have never listened to him.

"Good afternoon elves of Rivendell. What brings you here in Erebor at the start of winter?" He bowed and asked them looking over at Aerneth who gave him an innocent smile.

"We were travelling to give our sincere congrats to the king under the mountain for taking back Erebor. We apologise as we had not the slightest idea you would have experienced a war so soon after the reclaim. We are very sorry to come upon such ruin but glad we reckon you are the winner. Now if you might let us in we can help with the injured. Our kin is expert healers." The leader of their team, a dark haired male elf with blue eyes told Bilbo as he dismounted his horse.

"Of course my lord, we could really use some help with healing. Please, follow me inside." Bilbo said a bit worked up as he led way into the kingdom of Erebor. More like ruins than a kingdom it seemed as they walked by its corridors, following Bilbo. Aerneth's heart was beating uncontrollably as she had no idea what she would come to see or learn here about her beloved dwarves. She was dying of agony to ask Bilbo about that but not in front of her team. No she couldn't. So she kept following Bilbo with them, deeper and deeper into the lonely mountain.

Bilbo led them to the wing where they kept the injured, and goodness, they were many. The elves got to work as soon as they walked in and Aerneth went to speak to Bilbo after helping out a few dwarves.

"Oh dear Bilbo, I'm so happy to see you alive!" She hugged the hobbit and smiled. "But now please tell me, my friend, how are the rest of the company? Where is Kili and Fili?" She asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes. 

Bilbo did a few grimaces, trying to find the words to tell her what happened. "Well..."

"Oh if it isn't my lovely elf, lady Aerneth." Fili interrupted him and ran towards them hugging her tightly. Aerneth was overwhelmed with happiness to see him alive and healthy, even though he had a few bruises and cuts here and there. She hugged him back, relieved. "Oh Fili, I'm so happy to see you! I've missed you so much!" 

"How did you come here? Tell me everything, Aerneth!" Fili asked her and gave her a big smile, one that made the elf so soft for him. 

"I will but first tell me, where is Kili? I want to see him too. Please tell me he is ok." Aerneth asked both Fili and Bilbo and the two males exchanged a meaningful look. She swallowed thinking the news wouldn't be good but then Bilbo finally spoke. "He is fine. He was badly injured and woke up only yesterday but he is fine and resting." Aerneth took a deep sigh of relief hearing that, letting out all her bad thoughts.

"You know it is just that he cannot have visitors yet." Fili added.

"But I'm not just a visitor, Fili. I won't bother him and I can even help him with my elven abilities." Aerneth opposed, a bit flustered about them keeping her away from Kili. What were they hiding? She observed them carefully, frowning.

"Of course, you are right, my dear. But why don't you take some rest first? You've done a long journey and you definitely need some good rest before anything." Bilbo offered her and looked at Fili for more help. "Sure, my beauty. It is already night, you should eat and take a rest and tomorrow you can see Kili all refreshed." Fili took her by the hand to lead her to his room. She followed without opposing even though she found their behaviour weird.

They soon reached a room on the royal wing. It didn't really look royal yet but tasks for rebuilding had already started as the healthy dwarfs worked day and night and more were arriving from other dwarven lands to help. 

"You don't mind sharing my room, we're short on rooms for guests and I thought you would be fine here. I have a private bath you can use and the bed is all yours as well." Fili opened the door and let her in. She nodded and walked inside. It was a spacious room with a big double bed in the middle and a couch near a small bookcase. In front of the bookcase, a desk and on the other side, a table with two chairs. Across the couch there was a fireplace, lightning up the room. At the far left corner there was an open passage with stairs, probably leading down to the bathroom. 

Aerneth was amazed by it and thought that if this was Fili's chambers, imagine how the king's would be! Oh right, the king. She hasn't yet asked how was Thorin. "Nice place Fili, but I can take the couch, it's fine." She smiled, setting her things near the couch."

"Oh no, my dear Aerneth. I wouldn't let a lady use the couch ever. Don't worry about me." He shook his head. "Now make yourself comfortable and I will order some food for us to be delivered in my room." He smiled and kissed her hand as he always did. She giggled and nodded.

"I just want to ask you one more thing, Fili. When I asked Bilbo of how everyone is, he didn't manage to tell me. Is something the matter? Please, I'm so worried."

"No, everyone is alive and fine, my lovely elf. Sorry for not informing you immediately, I was so excited to see you here that I got carried away. My uncle though, was almost fatally wounded. He is still recovering and hasn't woken up yet." Fili looked down and took a deep breath. "We tried elven medicine as well but nothing worked. Oin says he needs time but he is going to wake. Well, now that you are here you could take a look at him as well. Could you Aerneth?" He looked at her with hope in his eyes.

"Of course, Fili. I would do anything to help the king. You should have told me immediately." Aerneth said all worried and worked up. "Let's go to him now."

"Well, Bilbo didn't want to worry you first thing you came into Erebor and I wanted to make sure you are settled first." Fili answered scratching his head.

"I understand but this is an urgent matter, right?" Aerneth looked at him, very much convinced he was hiding things from her.

"Well you see, the company was disappointed with elves and doesn't want anyone go near Thorin. They think it made him worse. I first need to discuss your arrival with them and your offer to help. Then you shall meet with Oin and visit Thorin tomorrow." Fili explained seeing the disappointed look in her face. "Oh don't mind them, my beauty. You know dwarves are stubborn. And when it comes to our king we get a bit paranoid. But I will make sure you visit him. I trust you and I know you will do everything for us." Fili took her hands in his and gave her a soothing smile. She nodded half heartedly and returned a bittersweet smile at him.

Fili left her to order food leaving Aerneth so devastated with the news about Thorin and the dwarves not trusting anyone towards him. All she wanted to do is help. She had proved she was their friend. But they went through war and ruin so maybe they needed time. Fili told her a few things on their way to his room. About their confrontation with the dragon and the war later but not much details. She would have to ask later. 

Aerneth thought of taking a bath while Fili was away but then an idea came up in her mind. Kili's room must be near his brother's. Or so she supposed. But it was worth it to take a chance. She wanted to see him, even just a glance would do. She got up from the couch and sneaked outside the room. No guards were there as the dwarves were short on staff. Probably only guarding Thorin's room. Aerneth looked around to spot another room. There were another three near Fili's. Now which could it be the one she wanted. 

A noise broke her thoughts as she heard steps and a cart coming towards. She hid herself behind a pillar of stone and watched carefully as a dwarf maid walked to the room across Fili's. She knocked on the door and after a while opened it and walked in with the cart. Aerneth moved closer to listen to the maid talking.

"I brought master Kili's dinner." The maid said to someone and another female voice answered a thank you. The maid walked out empty handed after a few moments and her steps were lost into the darkness. 

Aerneth was left wondering who was inside the room and why Bilbo and Fili wouldn't let her visit Kili but someone else could. Afraid but also determined to get answers to her questions, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Aerneth will find out when the door opens...


	4. Kill me, Heal me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerneth finally enters Kili's room and comes upon a truth she wished she never knew.

Fili went down to the kitchen to ask for dinner to be delivered to his room. Upon his way out he walked into Balin who was going to the dining room. 

"Hey, lad. Where are you going? We're having dinner in a few minutes." Balin asked him, seeing Fili was in a hurry.

"I'm afraid I have to take dinner in my room mr Balin. I have a special guest to attend to." Fili answered and the old dwarf raised his eyebrow, keeping his hands behind his back.

"You mean the elves that arrived from Rivendell. They are dining with us, lad." Balin stated, looking at Fili with disbelief. 

Fili cleared his throat. "Well I know, but one of them will be staying in my room and I have some matters to discuss with her privately." He explained to the old dwarf who had now taken a slight smirk on his lips.

"Sure, lad. Don't worry. Discuss as much as you want." Balin patted the younger dwarf's shoulder, winking at him and then walked away to the dining room.

Fili chuckled to himself with Balin's innuendo, but the old dwarf was far from the truth. Fili did in fact have something important to discuss with Aerneth. Taking a deep sigh he made his way back to his room.

Aerneth waited at the front of Kili's room a few agonizing moments, before the door was finally open. A red haired elf was the one who came out and looked at Aerneth, having the same wondering expression as Aerneth had herself. 

"Oh you must be one of the elves of Rivendell who arrived today." The red haired said and observed her closely. 

"I see news travel fast in Erebor. Didn't expect to find an elf of the woodland realm here. I thought you had all left after the war." Aerneth tried to sound calm and collected even though she was feeling her heart sinking the more she thought about what this elf was doing in Kili's room. 

"Tauriel, who is it?" A weak voice was heard from inside the room. Kili's voice. Aerneth jumped a bit startled and then she looked at the silvan elf, motioning her to step aside so she can walk into the room. Tauriel did so and let her come in.

"Aerneth!" Kili said in surprise when he saw the elf standing in front of his bed. "I... didn't expect you to be... here." He mattered, looking away from her.

"Of course you didn't! You never sent me a letter. You completely forgot about me Kili. I was waiting." Her voice became lower with each sentence and then cracked, as she was trying to keep her tears. 

Kili slowly sat up on his bed, still laying his back on the pillows behind him and looked at her teary eyes. "Aerneth, please don't cry. I don't deserve your tears. I was terrible to you." Kili covered his face and took a deep breath. "Come, sit here, let's talk." He looked at her again and patted his bed side. 

Aerneth wiped her eyes and sniffed a cry, walking to him and taking a seat beside him. "Why, Kili?" Her voice a low desperate whisper. 

"I don't know what to say... A lot of things happened during our quest... One of them was meeting Tauriel. We fell in love and I felt she is my One. I'm so sorry Aerneth, you are a good girl you didn't deserve this." Kili moved his hand to touch hers, but she took it away. "I should have been clear from the beginning. I'm such an asshole. I gave you hopes when I didn't know if I could stand up to them. My feelings were confused. I really liked you, I did, you were..."

"Stop, Kili." Aerneth interrupted him. "I need to hear no more of this. I understand very well. You never loved me. I was just some fun times for you." She looked at him with her eyes empty.

"No that's not true. I didn't want to deceive you Aerneth. I wish i could give you what you wanted from me." Kili took her hand and she let him this time. He placed a soft kiss on it.

"But you can't Kili. You love someone else." She sighed and closed her eyes, wishing this all was a nightmare and she would wake up to see Kili was waiting for her as she did for him. 

Kili turned to the small table next to his bed and picked up a silver necklace with a sapphire on the center. "I kept it dear to me all this time but it has your heart in it and I'm not the one to have it. Here, take it back, Aerneth." 

Aerneth looked at the necklace in his hand and a second wave of tears wanted to run down her eyes. That necklace was the one she gave him before the dwarves left Rivendell. She handed it as a good luck talisman and promise for them to meet again. "No Kili. I can't take that back. I gave it to you and presents cannot be returned. After all the part you took from me cannot be returned. So keep it. Remember that the broken pieces of my heart are there." She gently pushed his hand away and sniffed another cry. 

Kili's heart sunk at her words. She was clearly an angel and didn't deserve that treatment he gave her. But heart loves what it wants to love, so nothing he could do now. He moves the necklace towards his heart and remembered how it was the one that saved his life during the battle of five armies. As he was about to get stabbed, helpless, the necklace fell from his pocket and distracted the orc that was going to kill him. At that moment of pause, Tauriel found the chance to stop the orc and Kili fell to the ground safe. He quickly picked the necklace up and with a new will power he lunged at the orc and killed it. 

He smiled to himself recalling that memory and Aerneth raised her eyebrow. "What are you smiling for?" She asked him curiously.

"Thank you for giving me this necklace and your love, Aerneth. You have no idea how it saved my life. I will treasure it forever even though I don't deserve it." He put it inside his drawer and touched her hand again. "You will find your One, too. A girl like you deserves the best. And that wasn't me. Please don't be sad. "He wiped her eye with his finger and cupped her cheek softly. 

Aerneth closed her eyes and felt his touch burning on her skin. That was goodbye and it hurt so much. She swallowed and opened her eyes to look at him. "I hope you will be happy with her. She seems like a nice elf." She gave him a bitter smile and got up. "Goodbye Kili." She looked down and ran out of the room bursting into tears as Kili sighed watching her go. "Goodbye, Aerneth."

Fili returned to his room to find out that the elf was not there. Maybe she is taking a bath, he thought, and checked the bathroom downstairs. She wasn't there either. He panicked. Where was she? Did she ran off to visit Kili? That would be a disaster. 

He quickly went upstairs to his room and then walked out to the corridor to look for her. He needed not to do a thing though as he appeared in front of his eyes upon exiting the room across his. Oh shit, that was Kili's room, he thought and ran to block her way as she was walking with her eyes covered and crying.

Aerneth bumped onto a still body and uncovered her eyes surprised. "Fili." She said and wiped her eyes, sobbing.

"My sweet elf, I told you to not leave my room. Why don't you listen?" He sighed, feeling so bad to see her like this. He wrapped his arms around her and guided her back to his room. He helped her sit on the bed and gave her some water. 

She took a few sips and swallowed loudly. "That was why you and Bilbo were acting so weird right? I feel so stupid." She covered her face again.

Fili sat next to her and took her hands in his, looking at her red face. "This is not your fault Aerneth. Don't blame yourself." He kisses them and holds them tight. "I was going to tell you and deliver the news as gently as I could. I didn't want you to find out that way. Oh my beautiful elf." He cupped her face and wiped her tears with his thumbs. His fingers so gentle on her sensitive skin. 

She let some silent tears fall on his hands as she closed her eyes. His presence was so soothing for her. So much that she felt herself moving into his arms unconsciously. 

Fili smiled and welcomed her in his hug. He pet her hair with rhythm movements and kissed her forehead. "I'm here for you, my sweet lady. I won't let you suffer." He lied back onto his pillow, bringing her with him and placing her head on his chest. She gladly stayed there and offered her hand for him to hold as well. He took it and kissed it, placing their entwined hands on his chest next to her face. 

Tauriel returned to Kili's room a while after Aerneth had left, to find him touching the sapphire necklace in his hand. 

"Is that something she gave you?" She walked closer as she asked him, observing the necklace closely.

"Yes. It was for good luck. I guess I spent it when that necklace saved my life." He said and hid it away again into his drawer.

"Kili, I didn't know you had someone else. I don't feel very nice to be a third wheel." Tauriel sighed and crossed her arms. "Why didn't you tell me? I trusted you. Will I end up like her too?" 

Kili grimaced and shook his head. "Tauriel please. I didn't want things to end like this or deceive her the way I did. And as for you, I love you from my heart and it hurts me that you doubt me. I hid it from you because I was going to end it on my own. No need to bother you with my past." He answered her, wincing a bit as his wounds started hurting again. He tired himself with all that happened tonight.

"Hey, don't force yourself." Tauriel quickly went to help him lie down. "I'm sorry for pushing you. Your wounds still need caution and you already had a hard night. We will discuss this another time. Now you rest." She held his hand and looked at him with endearing eyes. 

"Promise me you won't doubt me, amralime." Kili smiled to her his sweetest smile and closed his eyes as she was chanting some elvish to ease his wounds. 

Aerneth had fallen alseep on Fili's warm body, but he woke her up as they needed to have dinner. He insisted she has some food or he wouldn't hold her again to sleep.

"You're too fragile in my arms Aerneth, i don't want to break you. Come on eat up." He grinned and fed her some soup.

She ate a good deal before she went to take a bath. She let the hot water relaxed her stiff muscles. Laying back against the wall of the tub, she closed her eyes and wondered what she should do from now on. She wanted to run away from Erebor as soon as possible and never look back. But she had friends here and a king she wanted to help. It wasn't worth it to leave everything behind for her broken heart. Though she felt disgust at the thought of having to see Kili with another woman if she stayed at Erebor. She took a deep sigh and sunk her face into the water to clear her mind. She came back for air after a few moments and breathed. 

After drying herself she walked upstairs back to the room to find Fili sleeping on his bed soundlessly. "And that blondie said he would use the couch." She laughed to herself and sneaked into his arms to sleep on his chest again. "But then he promised me to keep me in his arms for the night." She smiled and closed her eyes, falling asleep with his warmth and scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Aerneth, she was betrayed by the one she loved. Good thing Fili is always around to save the day <3


	5. Gift of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerneth finally gets to visit Thorin to check on his condition. How will the elf manage to save the king's life in the end?

Aerneth spent the next day wandering around the halls of Erebor and helping where she could, either by healing people or helping with food serving. Later, in the evening, she went to take a bath in Fili’s room. He wasn’t there, as he had to attend a few meetings as the King’s substitute. Until Thorin wakes up, Fili has his place as the crowned prince.

She relaxed into the hot water for about an hour and was ready to go have some dinner with the elves of her company. She fixed her hair into two small braids in the front, one for each side of her face and put on clasps of gold she borrowed from Fili’s dresser. She smiled to herself in the mirror and turned around to leave.

“Oh Aerneth, good timing that i found you here.” Fili walked in at that moment and smiled at the elf. He looked tired and worn off from his errands.

“Fili, i missed you all day!” She hugged him, genuinely happy to see the blond dwarf. “That means we can go have dinner together right?” She pulled back and looked at him pleading. “I hope you don’t mind, I borrowed these two clips from you. I was going to tell you.” She told him, pointing to her hair, blushing.

“No, don’t worry. Your hair looks so pretty like this, my fair lady.” Fili smiled and pet her cheek gently. “I’ve missed you too. It really helped to think of seeing you, so I could pass the long hours of working.” He looked into her eyes and took her hands in his, kissing them, not losing eye contact. He noticed she got all red and smiled, pulling away. “We will have dinner together, my dear, but not only with me. The rest of the company wants to see you and talk about my uncle. I told them you want to help and they seemed positive.” Fili informed her and Aerneth’s face shined with hope.

She really wanted to help the king. She wanted to see him on his feet again, all majestic and strong like she used to see him in Rivendell. His blue eyes full of life and fire. “Come on, let’s go then. No time to lose.” She quickly walked to the door and opened it, leaving with Fili for the dining room.

There, at the royal table, were sitting all the company of dwarves with Bilbo. Kili was there as well since he was feeling better and got up from the bed. Aerneth’s spirits fell for a bit when she looked at him, but decided to ignore the fact he was with them and just do what she came there for. She took a seat next to Bilbo and smiled at the dwarves warmly. Most of them smiled back at her.

“Bilbo told us you are his friend from our days in Rivendell. And we know FIli and Kili are also acquainted with you.” Dwalin started saying, looking at her a bit suspiciously.

“I can assure you she is more than acquainted with the young princes.” Bofur pointed out and smirked, making Aerneth and the two brothers blush.

Fili cleared his throat and attempted to speak but was interrupted by Balin. “Laddies, we are not here to gossip about private matters of the elf. We are here to ask if she really can help Thorin wake up.” The old dwarf put everyone in place and looked at Aerneth, nodding for her to speak.

“Mr. Balin is right, I'm willing to do anything I can to help your king. Please trust me. I want to see him fine and healthy as much as you all do.” She looked at each one of them while talking and gathered all her charm in her gaze to convince them.

“I can guarantee for her!” Bilbo raised his hand, followed by Kili and Fili. “Me, too.” They both said in unison.

The other dwarves exchanged a look with each other and then Dwalin spoke. “Very well, the elf can see Thorin tonight, right after our dinner.” The others nodded and jumped right into their food.

Oh how she had missed a table full of dwarves. They were so much fun. Soon they started a song about how they reclaimed Erebor and Aerneth smiled, listening to them while eating her chicken and remembering the days they were in her home land.

When dinner finished, she got up and followed Oin, Fili, Kili, Balin and Dwalin to the king’s quarters. The door was guarded by two armed dwarves. Upon seeing them walking closer the guards stepped aside and opened the door for them.

As expected, it was the biggest room at the royal wing. There was a small hall, lit by a torch. Fili informed her that there was supposed to be the portrait of the king, hanging across the wall where the torch was put. They walked inside and were welcomed by the light of the fireplace, so warm and filling the room in every side and corner. To their left, there was the king’s office, a desk next to a huge bookcase with lots of drawers. A very detailed crafted chair behind the desk, of silver and sapphires. In the front, another two chairs, less glorious, probably for guests of the King, discussing matters privately. To the right there was the wardrobe of the king and everything holding his clothing equipment, along with a mirror to its left side. Next to its other side there was the armory and the stairs, leading down to the big bathroom of the king. In the middle of the room a huge carpet of blue colour, the royal colour of Erebor. The fireplace was situated next to the office, right in the middle of the left side. Near them was a table with four chairs, for private dining. Lastly, far deep inside the room was his large bed, where the king was lying asleep for a few days now.

"He was stabbed, fell and hit his head on a rock. I treated his wounds but it seems he won't wake up." Oin sighed and Aerneth looked at the sleeping King. He looked pale, like life was abandoning him day by day.

"Can you please let me alone with him?" Aerneth looked at them all, seriously. The dwarves looked at each other, worried and then back at her.

"We trust you, lassie." Balin patted her arm. Aermeth nodded to him and watched them leaving the room.

All alone now, she sat by his side on the bed and took his hand in both of hers. She felt it cold and lifeless. Not much time was there for him. Death would soon consume him whole. A tear ran down her eye and fell on his hand. She knew she couldn't do anything for his wounds as he was probably brain damaged. She cried silently, rocking her body in sorrow.

"Oh Luthien the fairest, please do not let him die. Do not take him from me." Aerneth rubbed his cheek softly and felt her heart breaking in pieces at the thought of his death, fearing that she would never see him again. She didn't know why it felt so empty. They weren't even close. She was nothing to him. Yet it hurt so much to see him dying slowly. Like she would lose her life with him.

Lose her life with him? She repeated that thought in her mind and frowned. That was the answer! That was how she could heal him. She needed to give him her life. Or more like her gift of immortality. She had read of that technique at the library of Rivendell. It was not something to take lightly though and elves marked it as forbidden as it may have unfavourable results.

Aerneth thought she had no other choice but to try it. Why would she want her immortal life if she couldn't live it with the dwarves she so much loved. She didn't need it. All she needed was Thorin to wake up and look at her with his deep blue eyes.

Holding his hand firmly she closed her eyes and concentrated. Only if she really meant it would the magic be successful. After a while she started chanting her wish in elvish. She felt life leaving her body and travelling from her hand to his body. She was weakened but kept going until she would feel his body warm and full of life again. And thus it happened and Aerneth opened her eyes to see him waking up slowly. His body wasn't cold anymore, but hers was. She was paler than usual and soon she stopped chanting and fell on him exhausted. Everything went blank and she felt like she wasn't going to survive. At least she had looked into his eyes one last time. She smiled and fainted...

The next thing she remembers is waking up in what looked like Fili's room. How much time it had passed with her sleeping she didn't know. She was still dizzy and blinking she looked around to see Kili and Tauriel, standing by the door and discussing something. They had noticed she woke up as they side looked at her. Certainly not the first people Aerneth wanted to see upon opening her eyes, but she was sure there was a reason. Kili walked out, sending a last worrying look towards her direction and she was left with the silvan elf alone in the room.

"Why did you do this? You could have lost your own life." Tauriel sighed and sat next to her side. "Aerneth, that was a dangerous technique, one not to be taken lightly."

"I know, but it was the only chance for him to wake up. I promised the dwarves I would do anything in my power so I did. Is he alright? The king?" Aerneth looked at Tauriel and her eyes shined in hope of hearing good news.

Tauriel nodded and smiled. "You are an angel, like Kili says. You know sometimes i worry that he still thinks of you. But knowing you better i understand why you are so important to him and the others."

"You have nothing to worry about Tauriel. Kili is in love with you. He only sees me as a friend now or a sister, I don't know." Aerneth smiled genuinely. No jealousy and no hard feelings towards them amymore. She could see that they belonged with each other.

"You should rest. Someone will soon run to the room and give you a big hug. You need your energy." Tauriel chuckled and got up, knowing Fili, who didn't let Aerneth's side while she was asleep, would be overwhelmed with the news.

Aerneth giggled as well and looked at Tauriel. "You didn't tell them how exactly i healed the king right?"

"No." Tauriel shook her head. "I just told them you were exhausted, because you used too much of your powers. Fortunately, it is only the second day you were unconscious".

"Were you the one who helped with my healing?" Aerneth asked one more question.

"Yes, i didn't want your companions from Rivendell to know this, so i did it without them meddling." Tauriel answered and went to the door to leave.

"Tauriel?" Aerneth stopped her. "Thank you." She nodded and the silvan elf nodded back, before walking outside.

Aerneth fell back asleep, now feeling the blood in her veins running warm. She was still weak though and needed more rest. After a while she was awakened by the noise of the door opening. She turned her side to face the door and opened her eyes blinking, to adjust to the light of the fire.

"Good evening, elf." She heard a deep husky voice before she could see who it was. Her heart skipped as she recognised the voice and soon she looked at the dwarf that had walked into the room. It was Thorin, in all his might. Dressed with a blue tunic, black pants and his fur coat above them. His hair was fixed with braids and he looked better than ever.

Aerneth froze and sat up carefully. "My king." She bowed her head and looked at him. His blue gaze was piercing her body as he walked closer with his hands behind his back.

"I heard you saved my life, elf. I'm forever indebted to you." He sat down to a chair next to the bed. "I never expected someone of your kin to risk their life for a dwarf."

"Not just a dwarf, my king." She interrupted him and saw him amused with her comment.

"You are a really special elf, Aerneth. I wanted to be the first one to see you because i wanted to thank you for everything. You are a blessing for my kingdom and please know that you are welcome to stay here as long as you want."

Aernerh felt her heart warm with his words. She looked at him with bright eyes and nodded, thanking him. "I really enjoy being here, my king. I'm so glad i have your permission."

"It is the least i can do for the gift you gave me, elf. I must go now, my nephew is dying to see you and i took his place." He smiled and Aerneth would swear it was a bitter smile. But what for? He looked fine a moment ago.

Thorin said his goodnight and left the room, standing in front of the door outside, lost in his thoughts. The elf maiden that would star in all his dreams after leaving Rivendell was the one to save his life, was the one so close within his grasp. She was there for Kili who betrayed her. And now probably for Fili who showed so much interest in her. He was always too late. She was only a dream he would never reach upon. A faint desire he needed to erase from his mind. Mahal, he craved her more than he craved gold. She was his new sickness, if one could call it.

He gathered himself, taking a deep breath, and walked away, before Fili would come and find him being such a mess in front of his nephew's room.

Aerneth was so happy to see him all healthy again. Part of her was now within him and she had no regrets for giving away her immortality for him. It was hard to calm her heartbeat after he left. She felt like her heart would fly. "Oh stupid Aerneth", she told herself and sighed. He is a king and you are a simple elf, he would never look at you that way. " She had to remind herself as she lied back to the pillow, sinking into the bed in despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She is such a generous elf, giving away her immortality for the king. I wonder if they will realise they are both interested in each other...

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more of a plot in later chapters, i will also add more tags and characters as it progresses. If you liked, comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
